


Innocence is Out of Style

by Night_Being



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Love, Teasing, Uchiha Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Being/pseuds/Night_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How thick do you think these walls are? You're being too loud almost every night. Moaning in pleasure when you're playing with yourself. I've heard it all. I've heard the name you're calling when the high is so strong you can't even think straight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence is Out of Style

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sasuke's birthday because I would probably never finish without a deadline of some kind. Enjoy!

"Itachi, I'm home," came the call starting by the main door and echoing through the entire house. But the only answer Sasuke got was dead silence. He grunted in displeasure and humming annoyed comments under his nose he strolled his way towards his room. Sasuke slammed the door open, prepared to throw his heavy backpack on the bed.

"Welcome home, Otouto."

Yes, of course. There he was, his drop-dead gorgeous older brother, casually lying right on Sasuke's neatly made bed. Sasuke hated when Itachi did this, as if he was trying to prove a point. Sasuke frowned. "You've cleaned my room again," he huffed.

"Yes, I have," Itachi confirmed with a nod.

Sasuke stared at him with suspicion. Of all the iffy and leery family members they had, he always considered Itachi being the slyest one. No-one ever believed him though, why should they? Itachi was perfect – gentle and kind – this soft smile always tugging up his lips. It was an honest smile, the most honest smile Sasuke had ever seen. Itachi indeed was the devoted older brother, just like everyone thought. He loved his family and Sasuke knew he loved him as well. He took care of him and practically raised him on his own after their mother had passed away and their father distanced himself from them.

Yet, there were times like these when he turned into a cunning demon and Sasuke could never be sure what was about to happen next. His brother knew very well how much Sasuke hated when he acted unpredictable like this, but being the proper older brother he simply had to tease his foolish young sibling from time to time. Sasuke was sure Itachi did this for his own amusement, mostly because Sasuke always gave him the fiery and annoyed reaction Itachi wanted to see.

"I've told you that I don't want anyone to mess around my stuff. I can clean my room myself," Sasuke barked and entered the room, slamming the door behind him.

Itachi didn't even twitch at the sudden loud bam and kept on watching Sasuke with that irritating poker face. The younger threw his backpack under the desk and turned around to hold a staring contest. "So, what's it going to be this time?"

Itachi cocked his head to the side. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sasuke clacked his tongue. That devious man knew exactly what he was talking about. "I'm gonna get a lesson, right? About how I should dust under my bed, or organize my school books… so what  _is_  it this time?" he demanded, looking straight into those deadly onyx orbs with an absence of fear. He wasn't going to give Itachi the satisfaction and show him how nervous that smoldering gaze made him.

"This time," Itachi announced nonchalantly and graciously stood up from the bed, "you're going to be taught a lesson," he finished plainly and closed the distance between them. He stopped only when he was towering over Sasuke. Their chests inches apart.

Sasuke smirked. "If this is all you have today," he scoffed. He knew this I-am-the-older-brother-obey-me gesture and it didn't work on him for quite some time. Itachi should be aware of that.

Or maybe not…

"Tell me, Otouto. How long have you had these cravings?" Itachi purred softly and leaned closer.

Sasuke merely raised a curious eyebrow, successfully hiding his beating heart. Itachi's sultry voice made his spine tingle, as if a feather brushed over the entire length of his back. He carefully scanned Itachi's expression and then his brows itched back down into a confused frown. Itachi had that small hint of knowing in his face. As if he was aware of something Sasuke was trying to cover up.

The younger gulped. Did Itachi figure out Sasuke's secret longings for his older sibling? He couldn't have, could he?  _No!_  Not even Itachi was that good. Besides… someone as virtuous as Itachi would never think of something so depraved as lust for his own relative. Right?!

Sasuke grew insecure…

A warm palm was placed on Sasuke's shoulder, Itachi's lips nearing his ear. Sasuke stood dumbfounded. He had been used to Itachi being close to him, but that was before. After Sasuke had hit puberty and started to have perverted dreams featuring a certain forbidden man, they began to grow apart. Much to Itachi's obvious dismay.

But what was Sasuke supposed to do? He was his brother for God's sake. His tall, beautiful, protective and gentle older brother. Always there for him, always on his side, always prepared to comfort him. Who would be able to live with someone like Itachi and  _not_  fall for him? Oh, how much Sasuke wished for Itachi to touch him in a different way than like a brother. He would never express his desires though. Itachi wouldn't see him the same if he knew what a dirty brat Sasuke really was.

However  _this_ … this felt absolutely different. The matter in which Itachi spoke to him, his silky voice dropping an octave and shivering with a promise of...  _Damn_.

"Your room was a mess again. I couldn't stop the urge to clean here. Next time you're doing it yourself, I'm done spoiling you."

Sasuke swallowed a sigh. He didn't really want to think like this. He deeply wished this all was only in his head. It must have been! Right?

Heavens help him.

Something in the air around them changed. Sasuke felt a hot puffs of breath fan against his neck. Itachi was taking his time to voice the next sentence and it was starting to play on Sasuke's nerves. Then Itachi's words waved an icy shower over the young Uchiha. "I've put your magazines into the last drawer. Right next to your toys," he said sweetly, but with a clear teasing undertone.

Sasuke's body went stiff, he had a pretty good idea what Itachi was talking about. He promptly glanced over his brother's shoulder and only after that noticed that his bed had changed sheets. His heart fell down with a thud, stomach clutched painfully. Did Itachi really find the secret stack of porn? And what worse! Did he really open  _that_  drawer? Sasuke felt like dying right in his spot. He swallowed.

Itachi straightened and stared down at his slightly shorter sibling as if from his own godly place. Although their height difference was mere inches, Sasuke felt notably smaller under that piercing black stare. Itachi was looking right through him, burning a hole into his head. Sasuke stared back with a stubborn frown, corners of his mouth twitching. He wouldn't budge, he was prepared to endure anything Itachi had for him.

"You're such an indecent boy. I know I should have taught you a lesson long ago," Itachi hummed softly and pulled the most innocent face. It took a while before Sasuke really understood Itachi's words, the tone of his brother's voice sounding more like he was telling him 'goodnight'.

It hit him just a second later than it should have. Sasuke's jaw dropped and he wanted to stutter something back, but the moment he gave a hint that he kind of knew what Itachi was talking about, his arm was seized and his whole body was hauled towards the bed.

"Itachi?!" Sasuke roared, he had no idea where was up and down when Itachi forced him to kneel on the mattress and then a pair of hands promptly slid under his shirt. Warm and gentle.

This was one hell of a fast and unexpected turn of events. Sasuke began to have troubles catching up on where his mind stood, because all his blood began to promptly travel into a certain lower region. There was a reason Sasuke kept Itachi on an arm's length before… only Itachi could make him grow hard from something as little as a small touch. Sasuke felt his abdomen tingle and his cheeks dusted pink.

"So tell me, Sasuke." Itachi knelt behind him, gluing his chest to the teen's back. "How long have you had these cravings?" he whispered into his brother's ear and moved his hands up on Sasuke's torso.

The shirt was being pulled higher and then right over Sasuke's head. The young Uchiha had no idea what exactly Itachi did for he couldn't see behind his back, but suddenly he became very aware of his immobilized hands that had just been tied up with his very own shirt.

Sasuke was unable to form any words, his brain giving out as he slowly began to realize what was being done to him. It was a while since they were physically close to each other. And now they were indeed very close, Itachi's face so near to his ear Sasuke could feel those soft lips grazing the sensitive skin behind it. Itachi's lips…  _oh fuck._  Sasuke had to shut his eyes to collect himself.

But in that moment Itachi began to whisper again. "How thick do you think these walls are? You're being too loud almost every night. Moaning in pleasure when you're playing with yourself. I've heard it all. I've heard the name you're calling when the high is so strong you can't even think straight."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open in shock, partly from the feeling of Itachi playing with the belt of his jeans and partly from the thought of Itachi lying in his bed and listening to Sasuke's shameful moans. Sasuke was aware of his voice slipping from time to time, crying his big brother's name right before he climaxed. What he was not aware was that Itachi was apparently quite the light sleeper. Not in the wildest dream would Sasuke expect Itachi to actually confront him with this. Definitely not in the matter that was happening right now.

While the young Uchiha was desperately trying to gather his scattered thoughts, Itachi tied the freed belt around his thigh and ankle, successfully immobilizing one of Sasuke's legs right where it was kneeling. Using his own belt Itachi did the same with the other leg. All Sasuke could do was mutely stare down at his bound thighs when the bodily contact behind him disappeared.

Immediately, Sasuke felt a little colder than before, the heat of his brother being on the other side of the room now.

"Turn around."

Upon hearing the stern command Sasuke did as he was told and clumsily turned his body around, crumpling the sheet under his knees. His eyes bashfully looked up at Itachi who was standing there in his tall and beautiful glory. Unforgiving onyx orbs gazed down at Sasuke, empty expression not giving any hint of what was Itachi thinking. Sasuke had no will left to try and oppose those eyes for all his focus went into the attempt to keep his semi erection at bay.

Itachi kept silent for quite a while, simply standing there and watching how Sasuke's look frantically traveled around the room, up at him and down on the bed while his face reddened more and more. Sasuke could feel tingles all around his chest and abdomen as if Itachi's stare was actually touching his half naked body. Even though he somehow managed to hold down the growing cock, his breathing became shallow and nipples hardened, his body shamelessly exposing the rising arousal. The power of Itachi's gaze was almost tangible and when he coolly spoke up, Sasuke couldn't prevent the tremble in his shoulders.

"How long have you been doing this? How long have you been moaning for me in that manner?" Itachi demanded.

Yet, all Sasuke could do was bow his head down in embarrassment and shook it from side to side. Itachi was probably disgusted by him now. He surely wished it would never happen. But Sasuke couldn't help himself. He loved the man for way too long and his emotions became uncontrollable. Everything about Itachi enticed him. His knowing eyes, gentle smile, sweet scent. His every gracious move, the silkiness of his hair and softness of his skin.

"I'm sorry," was the only weak sentence Sasuke uttered in the end.

The next thing he heard was the opening of a drawer and short rustle of random stuff. Baffled by the absence of Itachi's response Sasuke glanced up and was met with the image of his brother nearing the bed again. He noticed the vibrator only when it was raised into his field of vision. Sasuke's pupils grew with horror. Itachi was sitting in front of him now, blatantly holding the dark blue object. "I'm sorry too, Otouto. But as your older brother, I have to find a proper way to punish you."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, shivers going through his abdomen when Itachi's breath fanned over his face and his words properly settled in. Sasuke wouldn't even notice his lips were parted in bafflement if the tip of his own sex toy didn't prod into them.

"Open your mouth," Itachi ordered and releasing a shaky breath Sasuke did so. Even though the artificial cock wasn't on, he still felt it vibrating while it was sliding between his lips. Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned over the thick rubber. He felt Itachi's sigh delicately tickle his neck and shivered at that impact. Itachi began to move with the toy up and down while Sasuke sucked on it tamely. His lashes fluttered as he eventually opened his eyes again and watched Itachi from under half-lidded ones. Sasuke's chest felt as if it was swelling with all the arousal that accumulated inside his body, his inhales extended and became irregular. Sasuke perceived hotness raising into his cheeks and was sure that his blush must have been intensifying with every other move of Itachi's wrist.

A sparkle hit Sasuke's cock – now fully erected – when Itachi palmed his side and began to caress his exposed skin, going from his hip to his back with a quiet whisper of skin sliding against skin. He mewled into the toy and squirmed on the bed whilst Itachi's hand explored the small of his back. Sasuke's head spun when he felt as Itachi moved closer to him – his ear to be precise. "Where would you like me to touch you? Where have you dreamt about it, Otouto?" Itachi whispered and withdrew the vibrator.

Sasuke cried out, ultimately submitting to anything Itachi had in mind for him. Like anyone could resist that piercing onyx stare. Sasuke definitely couldn't, not with the way Itachi was touching him, his finger tickling over Sasuke's heated skin – fucking teasing him. When all Sasuke wanted was for Itachi to devour him. To take all of him and give everything he could in return.

"Where?" Itachi repeated his question and ghosted his lips over Sasuke's neck.

"H-haaah, m-my…" Sasuke stopped and bit on his lower lips when the sound of his own voice surprised him with its intensity. He continued after several labored breath intakes, intensely watched by Itachi's ever cautious orbs. "M-my n-ipples," he stuttered weakly his face turning bright red. He said it! What did he say again?

Itachi hummed in appreciation and both of his hands moved towards Sasuke's little pinkish spots. He began to roll his nipples between his fingers, Sasuke reacting with a rather shocked cry, as if he hadn't expected of Itachi to actually do it. The pleasure moved within Sasuke's whole body like a wave of heat and his hips shuddered when it reached his lap. Itachi finished his teasing with a small pinch into each nipple and Sasuke's hips bucked forward on instinct which earned him a soft chuckle from his older brother. Sasuke vaguely saw as Itachi's face moved closer to his and he let out a shaky sigh, he noticed Itachi smirk and then his older brother kissed him softly.

Sasuke's world spun and he helplessly moaned into the kiss when Itachi returned to massaging his hardened nipples in his own creative ways. Sasuke's jeans were seriously uncomfortable now, he couldn't remember being this hard and demanding any time before. Mainly because he usually rubbed most of the tension away – immediately. He tried to return the kiss, but failed completely and earned himself another chuckle.

After parting the kiss Itachi's hands drifted lower and began to finger the edge of Sasuke's jeans. The younger began to shake at the image of what was sluggishly but inevitably coming. Itachi locked his eyes with Sasuke's for a moment before both onyx gazes simultaneously looked down at the bulge between Sasuke's legs. Itachi ran a single finger over it and Sasuke whimpered involuntarily.

With eyes wide open Sasuke watched as Itachi began to  _oh so slowly_  undo the button oh his pants. He felt as if he was going to explode any second now. Itachi's motions were unhurried and precise. Sasuke's tied up hands jerked and he glared at Itachi; a fruitless attempt to make him move faster. His brother smiled back at him contently and pulled down the fly.

Itachi leaned closer and brushed his lips over Sasuke's. "Call for me, Sasuke," he purred, each words feeling like a tickle on Sasuke's face.

"Nii-san," Sasuke obeyed and whispered unevenly. "Nii-san… n-nii-saa-hn-an…" his chanting got interrupted when Itachi's deft fingers slipped inside and wrapped themselves around Sasuke's erection. The younger cried out when his whole torso fell forward and he propped his forehead on Itachi's shoulder. Steady moans were falling off Sasuke's parted lips when he began to move and roll his hips into Itachi's hand. He wished for nothing else, but his brother to squeeze his hardness just right and let Sasuke ride his way into oblivion. Itachi's hand was soft and warm… and every inch of his palm felt like a touch of love.

Sasuke buried his nose into the angle of Itachi's neck, his brother's soft hair tickled his forehead. He kept inhaling Itachi's scent, the only sweet aroma that he could stand. The only fragrance that he couldn't live without. Many times before Sasuke thought about how it would feel to have this kind of Itachi's attention. He still couldn't believe it was true. His insides fluttered and muscles of his abdomen tightened. Sasuke wasn't going to last.

Then Itachi's smooth voice ripped him out of his temporary heaven. "Foolish little brother. Have you completely forgotten that this was meant to be a punishment?"

As the hand promptly withdrew from Sasuke's pants he sucked on his breath, whimpering a pitiful 'no' when he felt his cock twitch and then the wave of lust that should have sent him into paradise dissolved. Heavy feeling settled in Sasuke's abdomen now. His need becoming stronger and more demanding, his desire to build up the pleasure again killing him.

Sasuke knew his cock was not hanging out of his pants, he could perceive the cool air of his own room draft around it when Itachi's devoted palm moved away. "P-please… 'tachi," he sobbed pathetically. He just wanted to be touched… no matter where.

Itachi cupped his face and kissed him gently. This time Sasuke returned the gesture wholly and sucked and nibbled on Itachi's lips with all the skill he could muster. He felt Itachi's tongue asking permission and opened his mouth, meeting his brother halfway. At this moment Sasuke was sure that he could survive only on the taste of his brother's saliva. How sad and naïve was the mind of a horny teen.

They parted for air after some time and Itachi stood up from the bed. Sasuke blinked at him in surprise and watched how his brother changed position and moved to sit behind him instead. Itachi took a pillow and lay it in front of Sasuke, then guided the younger to bend over and place his head on it. Sasuke's entire body felt tensed and stretched, but he somehow found the position excitingly comfortable. He buried his face into the cushy pillow when Itachi started to pull down his jeans and boxers and reveal Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke couldn't see a shit. His face hidden in his own pillow. He could only feel Itachi's hands tugging on his clothing here and there, exposing his backside until Sasuke's skin was bare and free for Itachi to look at. And Sasuke knew that in  _this_  particular position Itachi could see everything. Seriously  _everything_!

Itachi palmed Sasuke's sides and the younger felt Itachi's long ponytail drop down on the small of his back before Itachi's lips joined it and he placed a soft kiss there. Moaning at the tingles that the contact sent through Sasuke's body he shivered when his lower back was littered with gentle pecks. A new sensation traveled like a heatwave through Sasuke's body every time Itachi leaned down and his lips delicately touched Sasuke's skin. Then a rather humiliating cry left his opened mouth when he felt what could only be Itachi's tongue mildly slide down his crack. It never got far enough to reach Sasuke's hole, but just the teasing and taunting was sufficiently messing with his head. He squirmed and Itachi's grip on his hips tightened.

Suddenly, Itachi's weight leaned over Sasuke's body and his brother's lips appeared right next to his cheek. Sasuke twitched. "Nii-san."

Itachi kissed his hair. "Are you comfortable, Sasuke?" he purred softly into his ear and inhaled Sasuke's scent.

Sasuke's answer got drowned in another of many irrepressible whimpers. He made a second attempt. "Y-yeah," his voice trembled when he noticed the clothed hardness weighed against his butt. Itachi was hard! Damn hard just from touching him and kissing him. Sasuke was on cloud nine.

The lust grew every second, a wave after a wave of painfully sweet reactions kept tightening the muscles in Sasuke's body. The level of hormones that accumulated in his system was now reaching alarming heights and Sasuke couldn't stop the spasms inside him even if he would want. The feeling of his guts quivering with every Itachi's caress was driving him insane.

By the time the body lying on top of Sasuke's back was starting to become too heavy to breathe, Itachi straightened. He groped Sasuke's ass cheeks, his thumbs sliding over the inner side of them and teasing around Sasuke's opening. It was fucking torture! The most amazing torture Sasuke could ever imagine and he would let Itachi violate him for any amount of time if it would mean he would be brutalized this fantastically.

Sasuke pushed his ass up and further into his brother's touch, begging for more. Itachi's answer was a rough squeeze which enticed Sasuke to twitch and then one of Itachi's hands wandered between Sasuke's parted thighs and found the stiff length that got entangled in Sasuke's jeans and underwear. Itachi wrapped his fingers around the base and Sasuke's entire body jerked and shook. The younger moaned when Itachi's hand began to slowly stroke him. The other hand massaged one of Sasuke's lower cheeks and when its thumb brushed softly over Sasuke's opening, the younger lost his cool.

"Oh, fuck… Nii-san! I can't take it anymore! Put it inside! Put something inside!"

Sasuke's hole was contracting, his muscles fluttering, breath laboured and heavy, his head was spinning and the cock in Itachi's gentle grasp screamed for more stimulation and release. Sasuke whimpered when there was no answer from Itachi and he only continued to circle his thumb  _oh-so-fucking softly_  over Sasuke's entrance. He was going to murder that damn weasel!

"Fuck," Sasuke squeezed through gritting teeth, "f-uck… 'tachi…" he pushed heavily through his throat.

"What is it, little brother?" Itachi purred gently and Sasuke noticed that Itachi's hands temporarily disappeared from his body. He felt something artificial press against his opening and instantly recognized the tip of his own sex toy. The thought didn't occur to him, until the vibrations were sent through his entire body.

"I-aaaah…" Sasuke hid his face into the pillow, but the previous shameless cry was out in the open already, resounding in Sasuke's ears like an echo. He desperately inhaled the aroma of his own sheets before he couldn't stand the lack of air and turned his face to the other side than before, instinctively relieving the strain in his neck. Sasuke began to chant meaningless words, possibly pleads, he himself had no idea. His hips moved along with the sex toy that stayed teasingly pressed against his hole.

Itachi kept pushing it into him, not enough to forcefully breach the tight ring of muscles, but enough to make Sasuke feel the pressure of vibrations all the way in his abdomen. Itachi played with it for a while, drawing circles around Sasuke's hole to provoke him, then up and down lines. He pressed the top against Sasuke's ass, then weighed it vertically between his lower cheeks. The young Uchiha soon thought he was losing his mind. He felt sweat forming on his forehead and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

And then it was gone. The vibrations disappeared.

Sasuke began to hyperventilate, waiting for his mind to calm down and settle. He just wanted to finally feel his brother inside of him, because that's what this was all about, right? Itachi was going to fuck him, wasn't he?

A light brush of fingers moved some black strands from his face and then Itachi's breath fanned over Sasuke's face. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke heard Itachi's whisper and whimpered childishly before breathing in for a shaky sentence. "Please, Itachi… fuck me. Fuck me with your cock. P-please… Nii-san…" he stuttered and all he heard was Itachi's groan and his brother swiftly moved away.  _Fuck_! Too much?

A click and then something slippery was poured over Sasuke's opening. Sasuke moaned in anticipation and before he managed to inhale once, Itachi's finger was already sinking inside him. Sasuke cried out at the small strain and instinctively moved his hips to get as much friction as possible. It seemed his words were timed just right. He could hear Itachi's breathing behind him becoming shallow and heavy as his brother's arousal was growing.

The first finger was followed by the second only after a few moves. Sasuke felt his muscles tightening and tried to relax as much as possible. Itachi halted and gave him enough time. The younger cursed his brother for that, he wouldn't mind at all if he would be a little rougher. Sasuke registered a slick sound and Itachi's digits began to move again. He cried out at the strain. It was blissful to have Itachi's fingers finally inside of him. Preparing him for something even better. A thrilled shiver rippled inside his stomach at the thought of Itachi fucking him senseless.

By the time Itachi inserted the third finger Sasuke was floating somewhere between ultimate madness and eternal bliss. The strain was heavenly and Sasuke wanted nothing more but to plead Itachi to finally thrust his cock inside Sasuke's stretched hole. But every time Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, his words got drowned in a wanton moan. Itachi could only chuckle at that. He withdrew his fingers and earned himself an innocent whine.

Goosebumps raised on Sasuke's skin when he was relieved of the strain for a moment, but that promptly faded when he picked up the sound of a zipper being pulled down. His body stiffened and he tensely anticipated the beautiful moment when his brother would finally fill him up.

However, no contact came and Sasuke impatiently wriggled with his ass. "C'mon! Nii-san!" he called in frustration. The level of pleasure was dropping slightly and Sasuke's restlessness was increasing. He noticed that Itachi added some more lube on his prepped hole and growled in annoyance. "I thought this was meant to be a punishment," he exhaled sharply.

Itachi answered with aligning his cock with Sasuke's opening and began to push in. He eased into him carefully and slowly, producing soft sighs that danced all over Sasuke's spine along with the sublime strain in his backside. Sasuke groaned and pushed his ass to meet Itachi's length faster. "Fuck, 'tachi! Stop being a sissy!" he barked. The sluggishness of Itachi's ministrations was making him see red.

Itachi hummed in content and leaned more over his brother's tied up body. "Don't be a child and take your punishment like a man," he purred, voice a little strained with lust, but fairly steady.

"This isn't a punishment!" Sasuke gritted out.

His brother smirked. "Then why are you complaining?" He moved his pelvis and withdrew the few inches that he had pushed inside so that only the tip of his length remained stuck in his little foolish sibling.

"Nii-san," Sasuke dragged out his woeful sob.

"Don't worry, Otouto, I'll spank you if you behave," Itachi hummed softly and began to push back into the tight heat; now even slower than before.

Sasuke choked on his own moan and cursed a few more times. His hands were going numb by the time Itachi's pelvis finally touched Sasuke's ass cheeks. His  _damned_ , loving older brother indeed decided to  _teach him a lesson!_ Sasuke couldn't describe in mere words how pissed and horny he was right now, meaning he also wasn't really able to speak that much for his lungs were too busy crying out indecipherable words – pleads and curses alike.

There was quite a long pause after Itachi finally filled Sasuke wholly. Sasuke fumed and hid his face into the pillow only to turn his head on the other side again when he realized that the lack of oxygen was rather troublesome. He felt Itachi's palms support themselves on his hips and then his brother began to ever so  _fucking-slowly_ tease him with soft and shallow plunges which were followed by a set of illegally sluggish slides.

Sasuke's body twitched every time Itachi buried his cock back and to keep his mind away from the fact that his brother was most likely trying to kill him, Sasuke began to count. One, two, three…

_Thirty three, thirty four, thirty five…_

By the time he reached one hundred – although he might have skipped a few – Sasuke's pupils were turned up in his head and his toes were white and curled in an odd position. Sasuke was going to slaughter his brother! Curse him and nail him to a cross! Tore limb by –  _oh fuck-the-sweet-spot_  - never mind then.

"Nii-san," Sasuke let out weakly, the plea soaked deep in his voice. "I promise," he swallowed and tried to catch his breath, "to clean-ah-and… dust… and-nh-any… thing."

Itachi kept moving his hips, thrusting in a steady rhythm that made Sasuke swear to do housework. He placed his palms on each side of Sasuke's head and bent over him, changing the angle. He plunged his brother again and with delight watched how Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Prostate was indeed a magical place. And so he hit it once more, coaxing Sasuke to moan lustfully.

Sasuke began to spill profanities when Itachi's hips finally picked up the pace. His voice hitched with every slap of Itachi's balls against his ass. The bed squeaked under the pressure and Sasuke's whole body was on fire. His cock kept twitching and pulsing, his arms were completely numb and his insides contracted like never before. Sasuke felt the pre-cum leak out of the top of his length in ridiculous amounts, soaking in and tainting his sheets and the clothes he still had on. His jeans were cutting his thighs and scratching him in places he couldn't even name. Sasuke felt hot puffs of air warm the skin of his nape and he knew that those were Itachi's sighs. His brother was getting closer and closer to his own release.

The angle changed suddenly as Itachi straightened and knelt above him. Sasuke grunted in disapproval at first, his sweet spot being only tickled from this angle. But as soon as he felt Itachi untangle the shirt that held his arms behind his back he sighed in relief.

Sasuke groaned and his hands fell on the mattress with a thud, completely lifeless, then Itachi ruthlessly attacked the belts holding Sasuke's legs. He threw them away. The metal parts clanked and went still in the corner of the room. Fingers followed by Itachi's palm slid under Sasuke's chest and Itachi picked up his brother from the mattress. Sasuke's head spun from the unexpected set of movements but he now found himself kneeling between Itachi's legs with Itachi's hard erection still embedded deep inside of him.

Sasuke moved. "Oh-fuck-thank-God."

"You should be thanking me," Itachi whispered and bit Sasuke's earlobe.

There was no time for response for Sasuke was pushed back down on all four and Itachi pulled Sasuke's jeans lower and let them wrapped right above Sasuke's knees. The younger's hips were seized and he automatically reached for his own cock. He felt pins and needles travel through his entire body when the previous strain and pressure was removed at last. Join that and Itachi's pistoling which suddenly became thorough and forceful and all Sasuke could do was hold his cock and pray for his cum not to leave permanent stains on his bed.

Sasuke's scream came first, his voice failing him right after. He felt violent spasms move within his muscles and milked his cock for all it was worth. The nails of his free hand dug into the sheets and his face was deformed with the utmost ecstasy. The heat stormed through him and then out in a form of white sperm. The first spurt landed far, the next one not as much and the rest just floated out lazily, coating Sasuke's hand.

Holding still Sasuke let Itachi grope his hips for a few more merciless thrusts before even the elder came with a strangled groan and  _deep inside_  – just as a good brother should.

They both fell to one side and Itachi kept spooning Sasuke from behind, tiredly stroking any place on Sasuke's body he could reach.

"Will you, please, start to tidy your room yourself now?" Itachi whispered quietly.

Sasuke's response was a sarcastic chuckle. "Wha-?" the word died on his tongue and he continued. "Are you kidding? If you're gonna fuck me like this every time I don't tidy, I'll never do a shit again."

Itachi sighed. It seemed he would have to try the spanking next time…


End file.
